Ashes
by DobbyRocksYourSocks
Summary: "The best Kingdom's are built on ashes." Warnings : Character Deaths and Unrealistic happenings... And Reveal Fic


**A/N: Hello, this is another Merlin FanFic, It's a reveal fic, I'd just love it if Merlins magic was revealed like this, I mean how awesome would that be, Also I was almost in tears when I found out that this season is the last season of Merlin, first Harry Potter now Merlin...what am I going to do with my life! And then I came to the realization that I am quite a pathetic person...indeed. Sorry had to say that.**

**Anway be warned, Angst and Drama ahead, very unrealistic too. :D Just warning ya.**

**Oh yeah Warnings: What I said up there ^ :D And Charcter death.**

**Genre : Angst, Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, lucky for some charcters.**

* * *

He was trapped, in the circle of enemies, Morgana sneering down at him, taunting him, it was almost as if he was a little boy and she was the jealous older sister. Actually, come to think of it, that's almost exactly what it is.

Morgana's jealous of Arthur, jealous that even as the elder sibling she doesn't get the throne because she is a woman, well that's how she sees it, if she stayed in the court, nice and friendly and caring as everyone thought she was, well, she could have asked Arthur to change laws on magic, if anything they could have a joint rulership, but instead she went to the dark side, she was greedy, shellfish, the last time she got hold of the throne she had killed innocent people so the knights would swear loyalty to her.

No, it wasn't because she was a woman that she didn't get the throne, no it was her personality, her greedy, black heart, it hadn't been seen by many before but now it's out in the open, feasting on the pain and suffering it brings, there once was a Morgana that could have helped Arthur rule but she is gone, buried in layer upon layer of wicked deeds, and twisted lies.

And that's who stands above him now, smirking down at him, cackling, purring, making any noise of contentment, and he lay here, bound by chains, not daring to move, not daring to use his magic in front of her yet, the time would come when he had to but now is not it. No, he will know when the time comes for he won't be able to stop it, the magic will pour out of him at the right time, weather he likes it or not.

"I've got you now Merlin, you can't save Arthur now, no, I don't know how you do it but it doesn't matter anymore because I have you locked down onto the ground!" She giggled delightedly, it had an insane edge to it and Merlin shivered.

He stayed silent, mouth tightly pressed together, this new Morgana would surely pour some foul poison down his throat but only to cause him pain and suffering, the dying with actual death.

"Oh now Merlin, I thought you might've had something to say? You always seem to…" She trailed off laughing again; Merlin was certain he would hear it again, over and over in his dreams if no when they won Camelot back.

"No? Then you'll just have to listen, you've always been a good listener." She giggled again and moved away from his line of sight, he could hear her footsteps moving around him; feel her eye's burning into his skin.

She demised the soldier's around her and they left him alone with her, alone with the cold hearted witch.

"I don't know what to do first Merlin, maybe cut you up slowly, into small pieces or carve patterns into your skin, maybe create a mandrake just for you, showing you all your failures because we all know how much you love them." She cackled and Merlin winced, it went unnoticed by Morgana since she seemed to be on a high from her power.

"Or maybe I should pour poison down your throat and wait until you're on the brink of death then bring you back from it, but your too noble, to valiant for that to matter to you much, no I think I'll pour it down one of your dear friends throat's perhaps get my revenge on them at the same time, you can watch them die because of what you did to me." Her entire mood went from insanely happy to demonic, it wasn't an insane happiness Merlin saw in her eyes anymore, and it was a demonic thirst for revenge.

"Guards!" Morgana shouted, letting her eye's quickly flicker up to the guard standing at the doorway before refocusing on Merlin, "Bring me the old man in the dungeons, I want to play a little game with my two favourite people." She sneered, a smile twisting her face, "Actually, take him outside; we'll let the whole of Camelot see what's going to happen to their beloved Physician."

Morgana ordered another guard to assemble all the prisoners to go out into the court, "It will affect them the most." She'd laughed; she then held Merlin down with her magic while she went and found more portable chains.

Placing a chain around his left hand that was now strapped to a wooden board she smiled, "Unless you want to break more bones than I've given you, you won't be running."

Merlin stumbled out of the small, dark room and out into the bright and cold morning, he had no idea how bad he looked but from the horrified noise's some of the people were making, it wasn't good.

"Morgana what is the meaning of this!" Arthur yelled, he was linked by a chain to the Knights of Camelot, Gwen was stumbling along by herself behind a tall guard and Gaius was being dragged by another one. Other soldiers of Morgana's had rounded up the citizens of Camelot and barricaded them into the large square, leaving a small space in the middle for what was about to happen.

"Silence, dear brother, you will soon see." Morgana laughed, she had been hiding Merlin from their view so far, she wanted to reveal to Arthur what his pitiful Manservant looked like now, after he had protected him, like Merlin his greatest pain is to see others suffer for him.

"Come here Merlin." Morgana cooed and Merlin scowled but stepped forward, slowly and painfully, his injuries and the fact that his arms were being weighed down by a large board of wood slowed him down.

"Quicker!" Morgana snapped, and yanked him forward; he hissed in pain but thankfully didn't fall to the ground.

A stifled sob came from Gwen and there was a thundering growl from the Knights, Arthur went pale, there was his best friend, his arms tied to a wooden board, his skin pasty white and red with blood, dirt caked on his skin, eye's filled with a hatred for Morgana, he favoured his right side and was on a slight lean.

"Merlin," Gaius whispered brokenly, looking up at someone who he thought of as a son, "Merlin what has she done to you."

"Hush Gaius, you won't be worrying about Merlin soon." Morgana laughed and gestured to a guard forward.

"Feed him the poison, make him swallow every last drop." The guard moved forward with a vial of green liquid and poured it down Gaius throat, he stood swaying for a moment, looking into Morgana's hate filled eyes then dropped to the ground with a loud scream.

"Gaius!" Merlin yelled, starting forward but three guards held him back, Morgana watched everyone's faces happily, a twisted smile on her face.

Gaius was writhing on the cobblestones, shouting and groaning, covering his already closed, eyes, jerking, twisting, crying, it was horrible watching a man as strong Gaius to be on the floor writhing with pain to his death and no one to help him.

Tears were quickly making tracks down the people's face, all of them knew Gaius, and all of them had come to him when they were ill, he helped them no matter what, if they were rich or poor, he came down and helped.

Soon the man had stopped moving all together and Morgana herself walked up to him and checked his pulse, she smirked, "His dead now Merlin."

Merlin had begun shaking, tears flooded down his face, his lips pressed firmly together, eye's closed tightly, it was so unexpected that many people jumped before the spell actually hit him, Merlin's magic had decided it was time to tell the whole of Camelot exactly who he was.

A loud anguish filled cry filled the air, the grounds shook and everyone was thrown backwards, the castle walls began to crack and fall, blocks of stone were dropping to the ground with a thunderous noise, the people's screams joined Merlins and they fled, so did the soldier's and other guards, Morgana found herself on the ground next to a lifeless Gaius clutching her ankle, but Merlin screamed on, it turned deep and he began shouting words in the ancient language, the Great Dragon joined the chaos and began burning down the lower towns house's, Arthur and the Knights watched half in horror and half in amazement at the scene in front of them.

The ground below them cracked and fire leapt out running along the ground burning anything it met but it seemed to avoid loyal Camelot citizen's Morgana found herself joining the screams as she was burnt alive, when the fire seemed to have done it's work the Dragon disappeared and the clouds cracked together creating thunder, rain poured from the sky and soothed the fires into soot and ashes.

Merlin's screams stopped, his bounds had broken and flew off his hands, and he was exhausted from his use of magic.

And the last thing Merlin did before he passed out was shrug and shout to Arthur, "The best Kingdoms are built on ashes."


End file.
